My Sweet Escape
by ausllyrauralauren21
Summary: Ross, Laura, Andrew, and Cochella.


Ross's POV:

The sound of "Classic by MKTO" was blasting while I was trying to hear the brunette on the other line, I was walking away further from my family and the blasting music. "-But like I said Ross, how's cochella? I was talking to Andrew earlier and he said how much fun he was having with his boys", Laura giggled. Rolling my eyes at the thought of ever bumping into Andrew in the only place that is my sweet escape, makes me want to vomit. I just don't get how Laura would even want to be with a guy like him, I was fuming, it hurts because I like her a lot but I guess its just not my time with her. Walking for miles I finally find a quite little spot under a tree where theres no one around and I reply to Laura, "Well Laura like I said before you should of taken the extra ticket we had because this is such a place for us two but I won't be negative I know you had to work on a few things. But it's my sweet escape, I love every artist and thankfully haven't seen you're barf bag" I just go on full on laughter and I hear giggle a little too.

See the thing is Laura knows we get along, she just thinks it's because "we're both too protective over her that we just want what's best"- but i'm 100% sure he knows why and I fully know why too. "Ross, come on, when we get back just give him a chance that's all I ask", I just sigh, they been having a lot of complications lately because recently Andrew always complains about me, than Laura defends me but than when she's with me she randomly snaps and say "I'm trying so hard for you Ross, it's not fair you have to put more stress on me too. I just want her to understand he's no good for her, I am. "Fine Laura, if you want if I see him this weekend or anytime soon, i'll try having a bro talk with him, I don't like seeing you hurt". I start to get up on my way to the bathroom because man with this weather its hard to not have so much water. " Ross, you know how much you mean to me right?-" she pauses and I'm about to answer but she continues as if she already knows my answer because really anyone could know how much we mean to each other, " I just, I wish you understood why everything is complicated with us but anyways I have a surprise for you and hopefully you'll get it while you're there, I thought it might be fun to have it". I can tell by the sound of her voice she's smirking, I start to walk toward the crowd again since we will be finishing up our conversation soon.

"Laura, what is it? Tell me now please! Did Andrew get one too?-", she cuts me off half way, "Ross calm down, it will be there sooner than you think and I guess Andrew could have it too, if you want him too aha. Btw where are you?", Ugh I would never share this with him, "I'm walking toward the ferris wheel because they have a good gyro place beside there and I promised I'd bring Rocky back one, why?, she laughed some more, "Well I'm just curious about what my blonde haired best friend is doing obviously…" She stretched out her words, I don't get this girl ever, but right before I was about to respond I see a familiar guy in front of me, "Andrew", he's holding a fucking girl by the waste! "No, you're Ross silly, what do you mean Andrew?", he starts to lean in towards this girl, oh my fucking gosh, he better not go for it, "Ross, I;m walking to you, I said-". Next thing I know I'm on top of Andrew fucking punching him and not being able to control myself, I look to the side and see a bunch of people start to crowd around. I feel a pair of arms grab me and I notice it's Rocky and Ratliff, "Guys get the fuck off me, that fucking skum, he's cheating on Laura, how the fuck can you cheat on someone like her?", I keep trying to escape their grasp but there is two against one… "One I was going to end things soon anyways since all she does is worry about you and you're stupid so called 'Friendship', two she isn't that great-", that makes my adrenaline go full blast and right when I get out of their arms I got to jump on top of him again, "Ross. Please. Stop" than I hear a full out sob, I turn around and pray to God she didn't just see everything…

Laura goes full out crying while walking away with Rydel, Ratliff goes after them to follow at Rydel's suit. I turn back around the crowd is gone but Andrew and the girl is still there, " Honestly, I never liked you, just stay away from her, don't bother talking to her, just get the fuck out of her life", I turn around and start walking away, I look at Rocky, "Man did you stand up for that girl, you must really be into her eh?", I just rolled my eyes, " I am man but I feel bad, she doesn't deserve any of this!" He put a hand in front of me and turned me to face him. He looked me dead in the eye and said "Than show her what she deserves, she came here for one person only and that's you. Plus if you don't go to her soon someone else it's going to take a liking in that little cutie today because well….damn", as soon as he said that, I just ran, ran like there was no tomorrow.

She was just siting there with my parents by our camp ground, my mom had my arm around her just comforting her. I walk closer and she looks up to me with her glossy big doe eyes, "Hey!", she just gets up and jumps in my arms. I almost stumble a little from her unexpected embrace, I open my eyes while she's still in my arms and both my parents are waving there hands shoeing us away. I let go and put my arm around her and lead her to walk away, "This isn't how I wanted to see you, I had a whole surprise ready, you're whole family knew, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ruined it…and you're shirt", I just hug her again really tight, "You didn't ruin anything if anything you made my sweet escape even better. He ruined it, he didn't understand what an amazing girl you were, I love you too bits and pieces Laura, I don't understand how any guy would want a girl that isn't you" she chuckles a little, "Thanks, you're great at trying to make me feel better". I look at her again and grab both her hands, "Laura, I don't just do this to make you feel better, I love you Laura, that's why I never liked Andrew, this is why I just beat the shit out of him for you, this is why I invited you, this is why I always compliment you, this is why-", she grabs my neck with her little hands and smashes our lips together. When our lips connect it feels like all my senses came alive. She sadly backs up because we obviously need to breath and she looks at me, "You're my sweet escape Ross, you always have been".


End file.
